


Vocare

by PruePhantomhive



Series: It's all okay [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Edward y Roy apenas empiezan a sortear los dilemas de su «relación» cuando pasa lo de Hughes e, inmediatamente después, el asunto con Maria Ross, lo que los lleva a averiguar qué tan floja es la cuerda por la que caminan.Precuela de "It's all okay".





	Vocare

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**NOTA: **ésta historia tiene un **soundtrack**. Para escucharlo, visita mi página de FB y escribe el nombre de la historia en la barra de búsquedas ;)

—O—

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, Mustang sólo ha provocado una emoción en Edward y es una de las que entran en la lista de «no placenteras» — ¡culpa!—, lo que contribuye a que su relación sea tan… ¿atarantada?, a pesar de que a ambos les gusta fingir que tienen el fuete en la mano —tal vez Roy lo tenga, quién sabe, es un coronel, después de todo. Edward lo odia por eso (por el poderío, no el rango), pero, afortunadamente, es increíblemente bueno fingiendo, así que es posible que Roy tenga la misma duda acerca de él y, si no es así, pues qué hijo de perra, porque Edward se _esfuerza_, ¿sí?—.

El punto es que le desagrada sentirse de esa manera, porque la culpa es señal de que tiene algo de qué arrepentirse —y _sí _lo tiene, ¿de acuerdo?, es la cruz que carga todos los días, oyendo el clang de la armadura de Alphonse siguiéndolo a todos lados, como el llamado a gritos de que le arruinó la vida por ser un idiota soberbio que quiso jugar a ser Dios, pero prefiere ser objetivo y compartimentalizar, encargarse de lo que puede sin dejar que sus emociones (¡boom! _Remordimiento_) interfieran hasta inutilizarlo—.

Pero esto… _esto_… es una variación abominable de lo que usualmente siente, porque, si bien sabe que es más de lo mismo, lo percibe como un tallo que nació de la misma raíz, pero creció en una dirección diferente, una a la que no quiso prestarle atención hasta… bien, hasta _ahora_ y no por falta de ganas, sino porque nunca antes quiso tener cabeza más que para el problema al que terminó arrastrando a su hermanito. Pero Mustang tiene el don de complicar las cosas y prueba de eso es la forma en que todo en él lo arrastra igual que la luz de una hoguera a un mosquito, como el flautista de Hamelin a las ratas.

Edward es demasiado arrogante para atreverse siquiera a pensar que alguien allá afuera ose verlo como un ser tan insignificante —y no es que la vida de otros seres le parezca inferior a la suya, el ciclo continuo de la alquimia y la Ley del Intercambio Equivalente le han enseñado, ejemplificando con peras y manzanas, que no es así; sólo es una forma de hablar—, pero, mientras los dedos de Roy le recorren la espalda, poniéndolo a prueba para _ver si _quiere que se introduzcan por debajo de su camiseta, y su boca se ocupa en asegurarse de que no quede un sólo soplo de oxígeno en sus pulmones, se da cuenta de que no le importaría que un sujeto como Mustang lo sobajara de esa manera.

Y debe ser una coincidencia cósmica que el otro elija ese preciso momento para sujetarlo por las piernas, levantarlo y empotrarlo descuidadamente contra el librero que tiene detrás —porque, estando en un archivero, «libreros» es lo único que hay. Y la ocasional mesa (para aparentar que la gente viene aquí a trabajar y no a tomar siestas o enrollarse con sus superiores) cubierta de polvo, claro—, sin preocuparse por hacerle daño.

Edward sabe lo suficiente de la mente humana para darse cuenta de que se trata de un asunto de control entre ambos: está tan acostumbrado a tenerlo —o a tratar de— que cedérselo a alguien por un momento, en una situación tan íntima, ponerse en una circunstancia de vulnerabilidad casi absoluta a manos de otro, lo hace sentir _bien, _casi igual que cumplir un capricho. 

Y dentro de Roy debe estar desarrollándose una epifanía de magnitud similar, por la forma en que busca poseerlo en todos los sentidos posibles, ya que, en el universo real, fuera de estas cuatro paredes, cubiertas de ficheros y libros cenicientos, no hay forma de que el perfecto e inteligente coronel estratega ceda ante la tentación de estar así con uno de sus subordinados, ¿no es así?

Es probable que esté pasando por algo tan acuciante, que decidió permitirse un rato de locura y soltarse las trenzas.

De hecho, desde el primer momento en que sus labios chocaron, Edward casi sintió el impulso de gemir debido a la impresión y burlarse de él, debido a que, ¿no es algo así como una _súper_ brecha dentro del protocolo? Incluso podría amenazarlo con delatarlo, tratar de chantajearlo acusándolo de abusar de su poder, pero Mustang debe tener mucha fe en él para no haberlo arrojado al suelo todavía como si se tratara de una papa caliente.

Y Edward tampoco quiere que lo haga —ya dejó en claro que éste juego de estira y afloja se siente demasiado cómodo. Peligrosamente conveniente—.

Mustang se aleja de su boca con un —para ser honestos— desagradable ruido de succión y Edward, que tiene la misma experiencia en esto que desactivando bombas sin alquimia, gruñe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose la coronilla dolorosamente contra el grueso lomo de una enciclopedia roja. Mustang aprovecha la oportunidad para hincarle los colmillos en el cuello y, ¡demonios!, eso debería ser ilegal.

Siente el vaho del aliento ajeno en la piel y se da cuenta de que _hace calor_. Mucho.

Mustang huele delicioso y nunca en su vida consideró la posibilidad de que las leyes de la física pudieran destrozarse de ésta manera, con dos cuerpos presionándose uno contra el otro, esforzándose por ocupar el mismo punto en el espacio aunque es prácticamente imposible.

Y pensar que empezaron esto peleando, como siempre: se hicieron de palabras demasiado pesadas, algunos empujones y, de alguna forma, acabaron así. Debe ser irónico. Kármico, de alguna forma.

—Sólo dilo —susurra Roy contra su cuello, exhalando de una forma que le provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué cosa?

No quiere que lo obligue a pensar ahora, porque, si lo hace, el Edward analítico vendrá a patear el trasero del Edward que mete la pata y, en este preciso segundo, el último es el que le agrada más.

Puede sentirse transpirar.

Se moja la boca con la lengua y rasguña el cuello de Roy con la misma finura de un gato tratando de arrastrar al ratón fuera de su madriguera.

Aparte de la colonia del coronel, del suspiro de su pasta dental y el atisbo del jabón con el que se lava el cabello, puede percibir con claridad el aroma de las espesas capas de moho que los rodean, del polvo y de las hojas desgastadas que se esfuerzan por seguir vivas, entre sus empastes, un día más, justo como él.

Siempre _un día más. _

Medita sus opciones: «No» y todo se acaba. Termina en el suelo hecho una madeja de brazos y piernas demasiado gelatinosas para moverse. «Por favor» y la dignidad que le queda huye despavorida para gritarle al mundo que el Gran Edward Elric, ¡por fin!, se sometió ante su prócer.

Lo mejor que se le ocurre es:

— ¿Qué esperas para continuar, idiota? —y el efecto que tiene es que, aunque están completamente a oscuras, sospecha que Roy sonríe antes de obligarse a cumplir con su petición.

—O—

La parte de la culpa viene después, cuando, luego —uno muy posterior—, se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo, lánguido igual que hubiera pasado en caso de decir «no», con el cabello hecho un revoltijo y el corazón latiéndole de forma extraña en el pecho, dudando, mientras trata de ignorar el hecho de que, a unos pasos de distancia, Mustang se faja la camisa y, con todo el disimulo del mundo, se pasa los dedos por el flequillo —como si fuera a servir de algo— para tratar de alisar las regiones donde Edward hizo un estropicio.

_No_ está temblando. Tampoco tiene ganas de gritar y preguntarse a voz en cuello cómo pudo dejarse llevar por algo tan primitivo.

Inhala hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por ignorar la forma en que incluso hacer eso se siente entrecortado, y decide que arrepentirse es estúpido y él, que se jacta de no ser eso en absoluto —aunque su yo de once años difiera con crueldad—, no tiene porqué torturarse por cosas así.

Se quita la goma elástica del final de la trenza, que, a éstas alturas, parece más el nido de una golondrina que un peinado, y se ata el cabello en una coleta apretada. Igual que Mustang, se pone de pie —sintiendo una punzada de rencor contra sus rodillas, por la forma en que se niegan a sostenerlo hasta que, con un brote de fuerza de voluntad, las obliga a dominarse— y, exhalando, se decide a adecentarse lo mejor que pueda antes de volver a encarar al mundo, acostumbrado a criticar.

Bendita sea la oscuridad a su alrededor, ya que está seguro de que tiene la cara roja, exactamente de la misma tonalidad de su abrigo favorito que, afortunadamente, dejó en el despacho de Mustang antes de perseguirlo a éste lugar para leerle la cartilla y... terminar haciendo algo completamente diferente.

El silencio que los envuelve es lo peor que ha tenido que enfrentar en su vida, obvio, después de haber visto el resultado de su error llevándose el cuerpo de su hermano menor —quiere golpearse en la cara, porque pensar en Al, después de haber hecho _esto_, lo hace sentir tan culpable y avergonzado como escuchar la respiración de Mustang a tres pasos de distancia, y ser incapaz de atreverse a hablarle—.

Cuando termina de ponerse la chaqueta negra, que en determinado momento terminó tirada en el suelo, sobre un montón de papeles probablemente designados para la trituradora, Mustang parece tomar el clic del botón superior como declaración de que puede girar sobre los talones para mirarlo y, ¿no es estúpido?, después de lo que acaba de pasar… quiere hacerle un gesto grosero con el dedo, pero no tiene energías ni para eso.

—Te veré mañana, Acero —es lo único que dice, tan lacónico como siempre, pero hay cierta frialdad en sus ojos que, destellando con la poca luz que se cuela por el cristal corrugado de la puerta, suena más para Edward como «no volverá a pasar», con toda sus letras.

Como si quisiera que así fuera.

Asiente secamente con la cabeza una sola vez y Roy gira para salir de la congestionada habitación, dejándolo atrás sin siquiera mirarlo por encima del hombro una última vez.

En vez de sentirse rechazado, Edward lo agradece, antes de desplomarse en el suelo una vez más, no para lloriquear, sino para maldecirlo con cuantas palabrotas conoce.

De todas las personas con quienes pudo liarse para liberar algo de estrés, tuvo que ser él.

_Él. _

—Maldice la forma en que todo su cuerpo palpita con el recuerdo de su roce—.

—O—

No le cuenta nada a Al y, afortunadamente, el chico no es tan observador como cree. Edward se las arregla para engañarse a sí mismo y, por ende, a su hermano, y concentrarse en otras cosas.

Termina visitando algunas ciudades nuevas en su cacería por la Piedra Filosofal. Conoce gente interesante, a la que procura ayudar, al mismo tiempo que aprende de sus experiencias y, sólo en las noches, cuando el manto de la oscuridad se encarga de esconder su zozobra, se permite recordar manos demasiado calientes recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser, marcándolo, _apartándolo_, declarándolo propiedad de otro humano.

Está seguro de que hizo lo mismo, por su cuenta, y se pregunta si Mustang sufre un insomnio similar o, por el contrario, puede dormir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sabiendo que Edward, en su vida, es intrascendente porque él mismo, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, lo decretó de esa forma desde el momento en que le permitió tomarlo.

Es gracioso que la mayoría de sus introspecciones terminen con insultos coloridos precediendo el apellido del coronel.

—O—

Vuelve a encontrarse con Roy en Central y sus interacciones están tan llenas de guerrilla como siempre, aunque sigue habiendo algo duro en las pupilas del Alquimista de Fuego y, al referirse a él, Edward usa más groserías de las usuales, pero nadie parece tomarlo como algo fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, descubre que, cuando Mustang y Hughes están en la misma habitación, se vuelve incapaz de mirar al segundo a los ojos y de que con el coronel pasa algo similar.

Hawkeye, por otro lado, frunce el ceño con más frecuencia cuando Edward está cerca y, al momento de darle a Mustang más trabajo, su trato pierde dos céntimas de gentileza, lo que sí puede tomarse como extraño.

Mientras tanto, hay un coro en su cabeza que canta al ritmo de su latido cardiaco, esperando que tarde o temprano se le pegue la tonada: 

No se repetirá…

No se repetirá…

No se repetirá…

—O—

Vuelve a pasar, después de que casi los maten en una misión encubierta a la que Mustang decide no llevar a nadie más, a pesar de las obvias protestas de Hawkeye. Y de Edward.

Ni siquiera se quejó porque le molestara acompañarlo, tampoco porque no le permitiera llevar a Al, sino porque parece ser una actitud por default cuando se trata de ambos.

Si de repente comenzaran a ser amables y condescendientes el uno con el otro, sería como una señal del Armagedón, así que le parece mejor mantener el status quo, haya pasado lo que haya pasado.

Mustang es cortante al explicarle los pormenores de lo que harán —red de tráfico de personas, a las afueras de la ciudad. Drachma involucrado. Amenaza de guerra (como si eso fuera anormal para Amestris). Necesario detenerlos sin llamar _demasiado_ (énfasis en la palabra) la atención—. Edward rueda los ojos con fastidio y asiente, aunque, por dentro, se lo toma enserio, porque sabe que hay vidas de inocentes en juego.

Pero, siendo quienes son, «discreción» termina significando explosiones, un edificio derrumbado y disparos. Muchos.

Edward nunca tuvo que enfrentar un arma antes y, a decir verdad, es más emocionante de lo que debería —sin menospreciar a las quimeras y los sacerdotes locos de poder. Bueno, sí; eso ni siquiera fue tan novedoso, a fin de cuentas. Se ha convertido en una especie de pan de todos los días—, pero hay un momento en el que se descuida y uno de los matones está demasiado cerca de volarle la cara con una bala —lo cual sería injusto, porque no es una cara tan mala—; hay un chasquido al otro lado de la estancia, una alargada bodega llena de cajas que, _por favor, Concepto de Dios, que no contengan pólvora_, y Mustang aparece de la nada para sujetarlo y arrojarlo al suelo, detrás de una de las susodichas, al mismo tiempo que una llamarada infernal se enciende al otro lado de ellos, provocando gritos, escándalo y, sí, el derrumbe, mientras el coronel lo obliga a mantener la cabeza abajo, poniéndole, descaradamente, una pesada mano en la nuca.

Edward trata de hacerlo a un lado dándole un codazo en las costillas con el automail, pero no funciona. No quiere alejarlo porque le moleste la sobreprotección —aunque, de hecho, sí que lo hace—, sino porque el peso de Roy en su espalda le trae recuerdos y, ¡no! _nope, _no están en la situación adecuada.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que mataste a alguien! —reclama, su voz sonando extraña al tener parte de la boca aplastada contra el cemento que cubre el suelo. Está lleno de porquería (igual que su opinión de Mustang), así que tendrá que llegar al hotel a lavarse la boca.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que uno de ellos te habría matado de no ser por mí!

Edward vuelve a golpearlo y, cuando el efecto de la explosión disminuye, se apoya en manos y rodillas para apartarse, usando la inercia para vencer la resistencia de Mustang. Ya no hay disparos, sólo el bullicio y temblor de un techo de madera y acero cayendo varios metros al otro lado de donde se encuentran. Se asoma por encima de la gran caja de madera detrás de la que se resguardaron —es humillante tener que ponerse de puntillas, pero _supéralo, Elric—_ y descubre que lo que el coronel hizo fue destrozar una parte selecta del techado para que callera sobre los sujetos que les disparaban.

Fuera de la amplia bodega, llena de bastas salas y recovecos, escucha el rugido de motores y, de inmediato, se sobresalta, porque se suponía que debían asegurarse de que los camiones que transportarían _personas _a Drachma no pudieran partir. Está a dos segundos de echar a correr hacia la salida más cercana, pero la mano de Roy en su brazo lo detiene.

—Es mi equipo —le dice, jadeando un poco, antes de inclinarse, con las manos en las rodillas, para inhalar hondo—. ¡Oh, diablos, odio esto!

Edward siente el impulso de pegarle de nuevo y no tiene idea de si es porque verlo con un aire tan casual lo irrita o si es porque no le dijo que los demás también estarían involucrados. Fue ahí creyendo que sería un asunto de dos hombres.

De cierto modo, escuchar que los demás son su _equipo _cuando él es más como el vecino de al lado que ofrece ayuda ocasional lo hace sentir relegado.

Enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

Tiene sangre en el labio y casi está seguro de que la herida se la hizo él mismo al morderse cuando Mustang lo derribó. La limpia con la lengua y barre la tierra del suelo con el zapato antes de ir al derrumbe y asegurarse de que ninguno de sus atacantes esté verdaderamente muerto.

Hay cuatro inconscientes y el quinto, vivito y coleando, le tira un puñetazo cuando lo ayuda a salir de debajo de una viga de metal, pero Edward lo evade con facilidad y lo manda a dormir con los demás con un golpe bien asestado de su brazo de acero.

— ¿Qué tan vetusto eres? —Le pregunta mientras tanto y, a sus espaldas, oye a Roy bufar. Cuando lo mira por encima del hombro, la frialdad ha vuelto a sus ojos, pero, teniéndolos de ese imposible tono de azul grisáceo (¿cuándo carajo se fijó en eso?), no le sienta mal.

Es gracioso que Edward tenga una personalidad más inflamable, cuando Roy puede ser tan jodidamente gélido como el acero.

Tendrían que hacer una junta con el Führer Bradley y dejárselo saber.

—Lo pregunta el adolescente que usa la palabra «vetusto» en una conversación —Edward le lanza una mirada poco impresionada. Roy se acerca para ayudarlo a sacar a otro de los sujetos de debajo de los escombros, teniendo cuidado al hacer su arma a un lado, y Edward aprovecha una de la vigas caídas para transmutar algo con que atarlos. Seguro la policía militar llegará dentro de poco para quedarse con la tajada más grande de su trabajo, pero, por algún motivo, Mustang los deja, como si no necesitara la fama de una labor bien hecha pendiendo de sus espaldas—. Soy catorce años, diez meses, doce días mayor que tú. Y contando.

Intercambian una mirada pesada y Mustang hace un gesto con los hombros, significando que no tiene por qué darle demasiadas vueltas a lo específico de la respuesta, pero, a fin de cuentas, Edward ya conoce el motivo y, cuando éste salta en su mente, no puede evitar reír con desdén.

El rostro de Roy sólo se vuelve más pétreo.

—No creí que fueras a traumatizarte por… —la palabra «desflorar» viene a él y sólo se ríe más, pero es más incómodo que burlesco.

Mientras se desquicia internamente al dejar la oración en el aire, señala por encima de su hombro a nada, en realidad, y se pregunta por qué la gente hace esa clase de gestos para referirse a situaciones que pasaron hace tiempo, en un lugar distinto a donde se encuentran en la actualidad.

—No lo hice — _¡Mentiroso!_

—Y llegaste a casa a hacer matemáticas.

—No las hice —_pobre diablo_.

— ¿Sonsacarme para que me uniera al ejército a los _trece_ años también te quitó el sueño o es sólo el saber que rompiste las reglas, en tu preciado Cuartel General, lo que te tiene tan descolocado? —Lo comenta con diversión, pero, por algún motivo, Roy da un paso atrás, creando la ilusión de haber sido golpeado por una mano invisible.

En el transcurso, suelta a uno de los hombres a los que estaba arrastrando fuera de los despojos y la cabeza del sujeto impacta contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido similar al de un melón perdiendo ante la gravedad. Edward hace un gesto: sí, bueno, no va a despertar pronto, pero ¿qué más le da? Es un tipo_ malo_, después de todo, y se merece una paliza por jugar con las vidas de otros…

Roy separa los labios, como preparándose para decir algo, pero sólo respira por la boca y se niega a seguir viéndolo a la cara. Edward sonríe, amargado.

— ¿Debo convencerte de que tengo la suficiente madurez emocional para elegir por mi cuenta y de que no me obligaste a nada o, por el contrario, eres tan idiota que crees que soy yo quien te orilló a hacer algo que no querías y ahora eres _tú_ quien tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias? —Quiere callarse, pero no puede.

Cuando está nervioso, parlotea, tratando de esconderse detrás de su enorme genio para no verse —ni sentirse— pequeño ante los demás. ¡Y no en ese sentido!

Roy lo observa de la misma forma en que se ve una pieza maestra de arte por primera vez, pero, lento, esa expresión cambia hasta hacerlo sospechar que tiene un terrible caso de acné que no notó hasta ahora. Está a dos segundos de llevarse las manos a la cara sólo para asegurarse de que no haya espinillas en ninguna parte —eso sería vergonzoso— cuando Roy abre la boca de nuevo:

—Para ser un genio, verborreas muchas estupideces a veces, ¿te lo han dicho?

La ofensa de apodera de él, pero no deja que le gane.

—Al, de vez en cuando. Pinako, cada vez que llama.

Roy luce más exasperado que nunca.

—Disculpa si no es una conversación que quiera tener en una circunstancia como esta —pone una expresión desagradable, como quien acaba de notar que está bebiendo sangre de vaca en vez de vino tinto. Ugh, okey, siendo honestos, Edward preferiría la sangre de una vaca antes que la leche de una vaca, así que…—. No suelo discutir mis equivocaciones personales en el trabajo, a menos, claro, que se relacionen con este.

Oírlo lo toma desprevenido y ahora es él quien deja caer a un fulano de bruces contra el pavimento —si le sacude la tierra de la nariz, será como si no hubiera pasado y lleno de moretones ya está, de todas maneras—.

Hay algo feo palpitando en su pecho. Una sensación que sólo ha experimentado cuando se trata de Al y de lo que pasó, nacida de esa duda que nunca ha sido capaz de discutir con él — _¿me odias por…?—, _pero se da cuenta de que nunca se trata de miedo a la discusión como tal, sino a las consecuencias que pueda traerle, que siempre imagina como rechazo.

Rechazo.

Edward Elric, que siempre se ha sentido como un gusano, luego de hacer lo que hizo, le tiene pánico al ostracismo y por eso se aferra a Winry, Al, incluso a Pinako, con uñas y dientes. A veces, se siente igual con Hughes y su familia, inclusive un poco con Hawkeye y los demás, pero ahora…

Maldita sea su suerte, porque con Mustang, a diferencia de con Al, se siente más valiente para preguntar:

— ¿Te arrepientes?

Roy gruñe con fastidio. Parece que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que aquí, pero, ¡oye!, fue él quien lo arrastró a esto y, de hecho, siguió dejándolo parcialmente fuera al no decirle todo el plan y sólo usarlo como una herramienta. Edward comienza a sospechar que Mustang lo hizo imaginando que, si es tan maduro como pregona, sería lo suficientemente «adulto» para no iniciar una charla acerca de lo que ocurrió.

La gente no habla de eso, ¿o sí? Menos con alguien que no significa nada para ellos, por más que compartieran un _momento_. De hecho, ha oído que Mustang tiene todo un botadero de citas. Quizás esperaba que Edward, siendo tan listo, encontrara la dirección hacia la pila más alta del vertedero sin que tuviera que decírsela…

La sensación solo se vuelve peor y, si no tuviera la mandíbula bien apretada, seguro un sonido lastimero habría escapado entre sus labios.

Patético. 

Ay, Dios, quiere partirle la cara de un puñete, pero eso no sería «maduro», ¿cierto?

—Acabo de decir que no hablo de éstas cosas en el trabajo, Acero, y, de hecho, no pienso seguir haciéndolo. Puedes dialogar por tu cuenta, pero no obtendrás una respuesta de mi parte.

Hawkeye y Havoc eligen ese preciso momento para acceder a la bodega, por la entrada original y no por el gran boquete que quedó en la pared frente a ellos gracias al derrumbe. Mustang les hace una seña para que se encarguen de los prisioneros y el ruido de las sirenas policiacas comienza a aproximarse en la distancia.

Edward se da cuenta de que lleva un rato congelado en su sitio. Tieso, mejor dicho. Igual que si el veneno paralizante de un pez globo se hubiera colado en su sistema nervioso.

Vuelve a morderse el labio en la región herida, que comenzaba a sanar gracias al soplo de viento helado colándose por la gran abertura en el muro, y no la deja en paz hasta que sangra de nuevo. El hierro le toca las papilas gustativas al tiempo que, a sus espaldas, el coronel le da instrucciones a Havoc para interactuar con Douglas y disponer de las víctimas.

Él se larga a hacer papeleo.

De repente, Hawkeye le pone una mano en el hombro, consiguiendo que se sobresalte.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le pregunta, severa en su pose militar, pero compasiva al verlo a los ojos.

Transforma su desconcierto en la energía suficiente para responder con un movimiento autómata de la cabeza. Riza no luce convencida y su mano en su hombro sólo se cierra con más fuerza.

Edward desea que deje de tocarlo y el viejo hábito de maldecir a Mustang hasta por respirar vuelve, queriendo salir en forma de una grosería pronunciada en voz alta, pero se la traga, contorsionando la cara.

Al final, controla su malestar con una exhalación.

—Creo que puedes volver a casa con Al —le dice la mujer—, pero el coronel esperará tu reporte mañana temprano —le dedica una sonrisa que sólo lo hace sentir peor—. Descansa, Ed. Buen trabajo.

Ajá.

Da media vuelta y se marcha, sin siquiera darse cuenta del rumbo en el que sus pies lo llevan. 

—O—

No quiere estar con su hermano y éste, creyendo que se trata del estrés post-misión, lo deja ser, permitiéndole ir a cenar a solas mientras él sigue con los ojos clavados en los párrafos de un puñado de libros que ha querido leer por meses y hasta ahora ha tenido la oportunidad.

En ocasiones, Edward cree que lo único bueno que ha obtenido, hasta el momento, de trabajar para el ejército, es el gran suministro de dinero que tiene en su cuenta bancaria, pues, gracias a él, ha podido darle lujos a Al que en Rizenbul jamás habrían tenido, siendo demasiado orgulloso para siquiera pensar en tocar el fideicomiso que Hohenheim dejó a nombre de Trisha antes de marcharse. Sabe que no es lo mismo que tener un cuerpo, pero al menos Al puede disfrutar un poco de cosas mundanas mientras Edward se pone manos a la obra y trata de resolver una de las tantas cosas que ha arruinado… 

Pensar de esa manera lo deprime, una emoción que no se lleva bien con él.

Marcha hacia el restaurante del hotel y, tras picotear con el tenedor una mísera cena que le sabe a cartón, decide que dar un paseo será lo mejor. Está sentado en el borde de piedra de una fuente apagada, cuya agua residual susurra a sus espaldas y destella con la luz de la luna reflejándose en su superficie, cuando un elegante y bien cuidado auto blanco se estaciona en la calle a pocos pasos de distancia, debajo de un farol que emite luz naranja; puede distinguirlo por entre las pestañas, pero no le importa lo suficiente para levantar el rostro y mirarlo con más detalle.

Chasquea la lengua en el momento exacto en que una sombra alargada se muestra ante sus pies y una mano pálida, decorada con el extremo de la manga de un uniforme militar, aparece por debajo de su cara para pillarle el mentón con dos dedos y obligarlo a alzar la vista.

—Te he llamado tantas veces, que tu nombre perdió sentido —lo amonesta Mustang, como si fuera culpa de Edward no haberlo oído… tal vez sí.

Con un gruñido, arranca el mentón del agarre de su superior y le lanza una mirada adusta.

Es de noche y no hay mucha gente a su alrededor. El ambiente es frío y tranquilo; proveniente de la distancia, pueden escuchar el ruido de música, inundando algún local nocturno, planeado para gente que se siente tan abatida como él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta con brusquedad.

Mustang enarca una ceja y lo observa largo rato, con la misma expresión impenetrable de siempre, hasta que por fin inhala y suelta el aire despacio antes de contestar.

—Dije que no hablo de ciertas cosas en el trabajo, pero ya no estamos en él, así que pensé que, quizás, _querrías_ hacerlo ahora.

Edward lo medita un prolongado instante, con todos sus pros y contras, mientras algo anudado se desenreda en sus entrañas —quizás éstas mismas—. Toma aire por la boca antes de levantarse, sintiendo las piernas de plomo, y mover la cabeza de arriba abajo una única vez, conteniendo el aliento.

—Algo me dice que si no lo hacemos, todo saldrá mal tarde o temprano, de todos modos —Mustang podría empezar a tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de vidrio o a desviarse tanto del camino por el que se mueven usualmente, que la relación terminará convertida en algo completamente diferente.

Por sexo.

Ugh, incluso la palabra le repugna.

Y, claro, si tiene que elegir entre lo que tiene más relevancia en su vida, por supuesto es recuperar sus cuerpos, así que no tiene tiempo para un dilema tan humano, mundano y _animal. _

Esa es la clase de sensación que Roy le despierta cuando están cerca desde que aquello pasó: se siente como un león que no ha comido en mucho tiempo y al que le urge cenar. Un gran tajo de piel pálida, músculos firmes y contacto cálido.

Le gustaría saber si se sentiría así con cualquier persona —porque Mustang, obviamente, tomó una cosa de él que no le ha dado a nadie más— o si sólo es con éste sujeto.

Este estúpido, caprichoso y desquiciante infeliz.

Mustang señala el auto con un gesto de la cabeza y Edward lo sigue, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Una corriente de viento frío le recorre la cara, enfriando la ligera película de sudor que le cubre el cuello, porque están a mitad de la primavera y hace calor, despertando un cosquilleo en su vientre que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Está dividido: una parte de él sólo quiere hablar, pero la otra…

—O—

Las sábanas de la cama de Mustang son más suaves que las del hotel y se sienten bien al entrar en contacto con su piel desnuda. Por algún motivo, hacerlo en una cama lo vuelve todo más personal que la primera vez y está convencido de que, la mayor parte del tiempo, su cara está tan roja como la alfombra que cubre el suelo de la recámara, tan llena de la esencia de Mustang, que por un instante sospecha que se convirtió en la oveja que se dejó arrastrar a la guarida del lobo.

Igual que la primera ocasión, Roy tiene la delicadeza de una princesa con él, aunque se encarga de dejarle en claro que aquí, a diferencia de en el trabajo, no está dispuesto a tolerar sus berrinches.

Irónico, ¿no?

Edward pierde la paciencia fácil y ésta vez no quiere dejar que lo tome y lo mueva como un muñeco de arcilla a su voluntad, así que le tira del cabello como se haría con las riendas de un caballo para mostrarle la dirección correcta y, en vez de quejarse, Roy le sonríe y le besa el cuello de una forma que lo hace gemir.

_Este no soy yo_, piensa en cierto momento, dándose cuenta de que la persona que se retuerce en brazos ajenos dista mucho de la que la mayoría del tiempo sólo tiene cabeza para preocuparse por sus seres queridos y reparar el gran daño que provocó.

_Pero, ¿qué importa? _Se apresura a recordarle una vocecilla más profunda dentro de su cabeza y, sin darse cuenta, asiente al oírla. Todo su cuerpo se siente pegajoso y ardiendo; tiene los oídos tapados y, ¡cielos!, lo daría todo por abrir una de las ventanas de la alcoba para liberar algo del vapor que los envuelve y hace que se sientan como si estuvieran atrapados dentro de un sauna, pero el punto es que su cerebro ya no tiene dominio sobre su cuerpo y las únicas funciones básicas que conserva son las de hacer latir su corazón y que siga respirando.

Como con todo, le gustaría poder fingir que sabe más que nadie, pero es incapaz de aparentar cuando se trata de algo como esto, donde su inexperiencia debe olerse en el aire, y Mustang parece no tener problemas en tratar de enseñarle; se lo hace pagar con un golpe de la rodilla de acero en el costado y el otro, en vez de enojarse, sólo ríe de una forma que nunca antes lo ha oído usar con otros.

Ay, Dios, suena mejor que una sinfónica y quiere oírlo más, así como esos pequeños murmullos distraídos que hace al besarlo en la boca y recorrerlo, a partir de ese punto, como si fuera un lienzo en blanco del que quiere llenar cada centímetro con color.

El hombre dentro del Cuartel General y aquél fuera de este también parecen variar y, de cierto modo, no le desagrada descubrirlo. Le _encanta _ser la causa de que Mustang se quite la máscara y se muestre tan humano como lo es él, a pesar de que la mitad de su cuerpo se compone de metal y cables.

Cuando todo termina, se tiende boca abajo contra las almohadas, desquiciantemente cómodas, y se dedica a recuperar todo el aliento que perdió, al tiempo que dedos tibios le recorren la espalda, dibujando patrones extraños que, a ratos, le parecen símbolos alquímicos antes de convertirse en palabras de lenguajes desconocidos.

—No me arrepiento. De nada —le susurra Roy al oído y Edward se estremece de pies a cabeza, sintiendo cada poro de su cuerpo erizándose en respuesta.

—Serías un imbécil si lo hicieras —replica, con la boca atrapada contra la funda color lila, empapada en sudor, tanto como su cabello.

Roy deja de tocarlo y se tiende al otro lado de la cama, en una habitación demasiado oscura, en la que tienen la ventaja de que sus ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la escasa luz que se cuela por las cortinas cerradas. Edward se cambia de costado para encararlo, porque, por más que Roy pregone en voz alta, sigue sin estar convencido de que esto no le quite el sueño por las noches.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunta y, de inmediato, se ve aquejado por la inseguridad, que se esfuerza por minimizar porque no le sirve de nada. ¿Es su imaginación o el perfil del hombre a su lado se tensa? No puede estar seguro, pero así lo cree—. Hawkeye es hermosa y Havoc, atractivo. Incluso Fuery es lindo. Así que, ¿por qué yo?

Para su sorpresa, Roy sólo exhala, murmurando, antes de reírse de una forma que retumba en el silencio de la estancia.

El reloj en la mesita de noche marca más de las doce con un campaneo y Edward no se permite pensar en Al, preocupado porque se ha retrasado, mientras él acaba de recibir toda una dotación de químicos cerebrales placenteros que lo hacen hablar arrastrando las palabras.

—Eres la única persona que conozco que quiere debatir sobre algo así después de… —se cubre los ojos con una mano y niega con la cabeza. Prueba número uno de que esto, sea lo que sea (y es _obvio_), no lo tiene del todo convencido. Edward frunce el ceño, queriendo una explicación más clara porque la idea de sólo ser un trozo de carne le desagrada: ya lo fue una vez para la Verdad y no quiere repetirlo—. ¿Crees que voy por ahí, eligiendo a mis subordinados basándome en una jerarquía acerca de quién me parece más apto para meterlo a mi cama? Riza me dispararía.

_Riza. _

Él siempre ha sido Acero, nunca Edward, para él. ¿Quiere ser más que eso, alguna vez? No tiene idea y tampoco quiere meditarlo.

»—No tengo idea de porqué tú, de entre todas las personas. Sólo tienes algo que atrae a la gente y ni siquiera lo notas —Edward enarca una ceja porque todo este tiempo ha pensado que, por el contrario, posee un don natural para ahuyentarla. En Rizenbul, pocas personas estaban dispuestas a tolerarlo, porque lo consideraban un sabihondo presumido. Incluso Winry parecía exasperada cuando, en las clases, no hacía más que corregir a la maestra. Ha estado convencido de que, desde que perdieron sus cuerpos, Al sólo lo ha soportado porque comparten ADN. En ocasiones, se odia a sí mismo y no puede culpar a los demás por hacerlo también… quizá enrollarse con Roy es un grito desesperado que no se permitió escapar antes de su pecho, pero que ahora pide a voces que alguien le preste atención, que se dé cuenta de que está ahí y sigue pataleando para salir a la superficie—. Eres peligroso, _Edward—_el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho y sus pómulos enrojecen. Hunde la cara en la almohada para tratar de ocultarlo a pesar de que sabe que la penumbra lo cubre—. Creo que para mí más que para el resto de la gente.

— ¿Por mi edad? —se burla.

Roy gruñe. Lo hace mucho cuando están cerca desde la noche en el archivero. Incluso cree que superó a Hughes en escala de exasperación.

—Eso es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar cuando se trata de ti. Confío en que sea cierto que tienes la suficiente madurez emocional para saber sobrellevar esto como un adulto, aunque es injusto pedírtelo. Edward… —exhala y se masajea las sienes.

Cuando Edward se siente más relajado que nunca, Mustang, al contrario, parece estar lidiando con un nuevo brote de estrés.

—Sólo para salir de dudas, no eres uno de esos pervertidos que se sienten atraídos por chicos menores, ¿cierto? ¡Diablos, Mustang! ¿Ese es tu sucio secreto? —Se apoya en los codos, sonriendo con sorna, a tiempo para recibir un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que lo manda de narices contra la almohada.

Ríe y, cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que debió incomodar al otro, la carcajada sólo aumenta de volumen y vigor.

— ¿Sabes qué? Acabas de lanzar mis esperanzas a la basura, Acero —exclama Mustang, poniéndose de pie para ir a la habitación anexa, que es un cuarto de baño—. Confío en que recuerdes dónde está la puerta. 

Cuando enciende la luz, el fulgor blanco que baña la pequeña estancia se extiende por la recámara principal hasta la mitad de la cama.

Edward ríe más, porque acaba de descubrir que es muy sencillo hacerlo enfadar con cosas insignificantes.

Al final, termina alcanzándolo en el baño, bajo el chorro tibio de la regadera.

—Sólo bromeaba —lo consuela, porque, tanto como «inútil», chistes sobre estas cosas parecen ser parte de su talón de Aquiles. Es ridículo, si se pone a analizarlo, y eso sólo lo hace mil veces más gracioso. 

Cuando Roy lo besa, agua de la regadera se cuela entre sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír y rodearle el cuello con los brazos más fuerte.

La danza vuelve a empezar.

—O—

—Hermano, ¿has notado que últimamente hablas mucho del coronel? —Le informa Alphonse, mientras viajan en el tren. Llevan horas sentados y la madera del asiento comienza a causar estragos en su espalda baja, así que Edward aprovecha el pretexto para removerse, incómodo, haciendo la nota mental de conseguir uno de esos cojines de viaje apenas lleguen a Central.

—Alguien está enamorado —bromea Winry a su lado, soltando una risita entre dientes, y Edward sólo refunfuña, conteniendo el impulso de hacerle un gesto grosero porque es su amiga (la que tiene la mala costumbre de llevar consigo a todos lados un manojo de llaves de mecánico que es muy buena lanzando contra su cabeza).

Ninguno tiene idea de todos los encuentros que ha habido entre Roy y él, así que, por supuesto, sólo están bromeando y Edward reacciona acorde al comentario, aunque el temor de delatarse lo hace estremecer y ponerse rígido.

Está seguro de que Alphonse lo asimilaría rápido y sólo le dedicaría una negación de la cabeza para mostrarle su desacuerdo; casi puede escucharlo diciendo algo como «ay, hermano», con esa escalofriante voz de lata que tiene, pero está convencido de que el ejército no sería tan displicente.

En un sitio dominado por la ciencia, como lo es Amestris, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no son una aberración, igual que en lugares donde la religión ha metido su cuchara con demasiada insistencia, como son Ishval o Liore —incluso Drachma, donde es más una cuestión cultural que ontológica—, pero sí se ve con mala cara que un superior orille a su subordinado a una situación como esa —por más que ellos sepan que Edward tuvo mucho que decir en el asunto, no es así como los demás lo verán y toda la culpa será depositada sobre Mustang. En otro tiempo, eso le habría parecido justo, pero hoy en día…—.

Si a él lo echan de la milicia, sólo tendrá que encontrar otra forma de cumplir su cometido, pero si es a Mustang, está seguro de que se despeñaría con mucha gente tras sus pasos y eso sí que sería una completa tragedia.

— ¡Ah, cállense! —Exclama, pasándose las manos por la cara con dramatismo, tratando de no recordar todos esos cuentos de terror que ha escuchado sobre otros soldados que estuvieron en una circunstancia similar. No se oye mucho, a decir verdad, porque el Cuartel General prefiere silenciar esa clase de cosas, pero los cotilleos bastaron para convencerlo de que, si los descubren, Mustang perderá cualquier oportunidad de cumplir con sus aspiraciones y terminará siendo señalado y humillado por algo que ni siquiera debería causar tanto escándalo—. ¡No lo menciono tanto! —Pero es mentira.

Quizás se ha pasado de bocón.

Winry vuelve a sonreír y se reclina contra él en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward de una forma que lo hace abrir mucho los ojos y sentir las mejillas calientes. Instintivamente, la hace a un lado con un gesto de la mano, alegando que necesita usar el servicio. Sale corriendo, dejando la protesta de su amiga atrás.

—O—

Cuando vuelven a encontrarse, el corazón de Edward hace algo extraño en su pecho, poniéndose a bailotear igual que un chiquillo emocionado —si pudiera, lo patearía, pero ya que es físicamente imposible, tiene que contestarse con carraspear y darse palmaditas en el sitio donde más fuerte percibe los latidos, fingiendo que se trata más de una angina que de la corroboración de las palabras de Winry—.

El _amor _es estúpido, de todos modos. Sustancias químicas en el cuerpo haciendo de las suyas para orillar a la gente a reproducirse con el candidato «más apto» y, ya que ninguno puede quedar preñado, el concepto ni siquiera debería aplicarse a su relación, que es más como un tranquilizante para las ajetreadas vidas de ambos que otra cosa.

Saluda a Hawkeye con familiaridad y, a sabiendas de que no debe hacerlo igual con Roy, inicia uno de sus típicos intercambios alebrestados, pero hay algo en los ojos del otro que le deja en claro que no está de humor. De hecho, se siente como todo un retroceso a los tiempos en los que Edward verdaderamente era un problema para él más que un… un…

Pregunta por Hughes y se lleva una sorpresa al enterarse de que el hombre se retiró para ir a vivir al campo.

La forma en que los ojos de Hawkeye se entornan al escuchar la explicación del coronel le provocan un revolvimiento de tripas, pero no tiene motivos para desconfiar: Hughes merece disfrutar a su familia y él, como un chico de campo, sabe mejor que nadie la paz que se encuentra en esa clase de lugares, tan lejanos al histerismo de los centros urbanos.

Se despiden de una forma que sólo lo hace sentir más tenso, porque Roy lo ve con una dureza que le taladra el alma y más que nunca quiere saber la razón, pero, cuando la teniente Ross se la pone en bandeja de plata, se siente más como volverse de cristal y romperse en mil pedazos que fluyen río abajo con la corriente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

El pánico que se aferra a él es casi tan grande como el que sintió el día que Trisha murió.

—O—

Quiere reclamarle, odiarlo, golpearlo, exigirle que lo deje desquitarse porque fue un maldito imbécil al no decirle la verdad. Desea escupirle en la cara porque le juró que no lo veía como un niño al que puede mentirle como si nada y, por más que trata de pensar en un motivo válido para que Roy lo hiciera, no lo encuentra.

Las mariposas que sentía antes en el estómago se transforman en un enjambre de langostas listas para destruirlo todo a su paso como una gran plaga.

Da por agonizante cualquier cosa que hubiera entre ellos y, como siempre, la esperanza es lo peor de todo.

_Si me das una buena razón, podría olvidarlo todo, perdonarlo _todo_…_

Pero Roy jamás lo busca para hacerlo.

—O—

Y ahora esto: el cadáver calcinado de Maria Ross, puesto justo ante sus ojos, como la prueba más grande de que cometió un error al posar sus lealtades donde no debía, por más que Mustang le diera a entender que conocía sus demonios, tras ver la carcasa en que la transmutación convirtió a su madre y que, a diferencia de él mismo, no le guardaba rencor por ello.

Bien, pues ahora Edward lo detesta con todo su ser, primero por esconderle la muerte de Hughes y mentirle como si lo creyera estúpido y ahora por… por esto…

El aroma de la carne incinerada le provoca arcadas, pero no tan fuertes como las que le nacen en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de la forma en que Mustang lo contempla, al tiempo que mantiene en alto la mano enguantada con la que convocó la llama infernal que acabó, en un instante, con la vida de alguien a quien Edward siempre consideró una amiga.

Sin embargo, cuando se lanza contra Roy, lo que en realidad le reclama, sin siquiera darse cuenta, es su silencio sobre la muerte de Hughes, lo que sólo vuelve más pétreos esos ojos azules, que resplandecen casi con una tonalidad platinada gracias a la luz que se cuela por el callejón a sus espaldas.

Debe ser irónico que, en cada uno de sus encuentros, siempre estuvieron envueltos en sombras y las emociones en medio de todo eso fueron pasionales, pero gentiles; sin embargo, ahora Edward no percibe más que odio y resentimiento, confundiéndolo tanto como ser volteado de dentro hacia afuera, porque había empezado a… a…

Es un imbécil, ¿no?

Y el condenado Héroe de Ishval se ganó ese título convirtiéndose en el mejor de los asesinos. Jamás debió olvidar que así es como funciona la guerra y que un Alquimista Estatal es la fiera mejor entrenada para ganarla.

— _¿Por qué…?_

Le sujeta las solapas del abrigo y sus rostros están a milímetros de distancia, pero esta vez eso los llevará a algo muy distinto de lo habitual y, ¡diablos!, el puño del coronel impacta contra su rostro y la sorpresa sigue sin ser más grande que la provocada por ver los rasgos de Maria, completamente desaparecidos gracias a las llamas.

Se desploma en el suelo como un peso muerto y el averno se desata en sus entrañas de una forma que le dice que destruya el mundo a su alrededor a tajos, que rechace cualquier noción previa a éste momento y se convenza de que, en realidad, todo lo que antes creyó _bueno _en su vida no es más que una porquería, una mentira.

Sabe que puede quitar la expresión todopoderosa del rostro de Mustang si se esfuerza y, de hecho, lo intenta, pero los brazos de Al se aferran a él y se lo impiden. Tiene que levantar la cara demasiado para enfrentar esos dos orbes bañados en tormenta y la repulsión sólo aumenta.

Roy los manda al diablo con su típica elocuencia y, cuando les da la espalda para encarar a Douglas, Edward se siente a salvo para desplomarse junto al cadáver de Maria, sus rodillas impactando en el suelo dolorosamente a pesar de que su hermano sigue soportando gran parte de su cuerpo.

Un sonido lastimero huye de su garganta y se siente humillado, pero se da cuenta de que no es momento para pensar en eso, porque otro compañero _murió_, dejando un hueco en el mundo que jamás podrá ser llenado de nuevo y, más importante aún, fue gracias a manos que ha tocado, besado, admirado… y eso lo hace sentir, a pesar de ser una idea sin fundamentos, como si la hubiera hecho estallar él mismo.

Piensa en Nina, en Hughes, en Trisha…

Una vez más, vuelve a arrepentirse de todas las decisiones que ha tomado desde los once años hasta llegar a este maldito momento en el tiempo.

—O—

Mustang tiene el descaro de ir tras ellos a la morgue y, todo el tiempo que permanecen en el estrecho corredor, esperando el dictamen del forense, Edward siente el estómago revuelto con un asco que nunca antes ha sentido por alguien y que, lamentablemente, más que ir dirigido al coronel, está puesto contra sí mismo.

Un par de veces, tiene que llevarse una mano a la boca para asegurarse de que su cena se quede en el sitio donde está y es consciente de que el calor y los escalofríos que le sacuden el cuerpo son más una reacción psicosomática que algo nacido del ambiente. Está sudando y su garganta se halla apretada, como si se hubiera tragado una naranja entera.

Puede sentir los ojos de Mustang en su coronilla, apaleándole la cabeza igual que un martillo, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para pedirle que pare.

Quiere que pare.

Quiere _suplicarle _que pare.

En el fondo, sigue siendo un chiquillo, ¿cierto? Que no sabe cómo lidiar con las cosas hasta que aparecen justo frente a su cara y no le queda otra opción más que enfrentarlas.

Es tan inepto, que jamás debió atreverse a abrir su corazón, menos a un sujeto tan… tan _peligroso_. ¿Cómo pudo tener el descaro de decir que Edward es el verdadero riesgo cuando él es como una bomba andante?

Golpea la cabeza contra el muro que tiene detrás cuando la idea de usar lo suyo para desquitarse aparece en su mente: podría decir que Mustang abusó de su poder y destrozarle la vida en un instante sólo para no tener que volver a ver una escena tan macabra como la de la muerte de la teniente una vez más y, cuando el mayor Armstrong encara a Mustang y no hace más que nombrar las virtudes de Maria, se convence de que no sería venganza, como lo que Mustang llevó a cabo, sino una _buena_ acción.

Después de todo, se dice por ahí que no hay alquimia más peligrosa que la de la salamandra. ¿Quién dice que alguien como Roy es digno de usarla si es capaz de causar un dolor tan grande como este?

El doctor Nox aparece para confirmar que el cadáver en su mesa de autopsias es de Maria Ross.

No puede más con su vida y se pone de pie para buscar el sanitario más cercano y vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en un lavabo, el comentario sobre las «chicas lindas» del Este de Mustang revoloteando en su cerebro como una palomilla, dejándole en claro que cualquier cosa que tuvieran, la malinterpretó bíblicamente.

—O—

Está casi convencido de tomar represalias contra Mustang cuando Armstrong aparece para raptarlo y arrancarlo del lado de Al y los demás, que se ven obligados a quedarse atrás.

En el desierto, el calor lo quema como si el mismo entorno se burlara de lo estúpido que fue, pero, al menos, tiene la oportunidad de ver las ruinas de Xerxes, algo que siempre deseó hacer…

—Edward —lo llama Maria desde lo alto, envuelta en rayos de sol, y la esperanza vuelve a él con la misma rapidez con la que se fue.

El alivio que lo embarga al abrazarla se siente como un trago de agua helada en un entorno tan hostil y, al tiempo que Armstrong la persigue por las ruinas — ¿cuándo rayos se quitó la camisa? —se permite tolerar su _enamoramiento _con Roy una vez más, porque, si bien el otro puede ser un cerdo egoísta en ocasiones, al parecer siempre hay una «buena» razón detrás y es hora de que empiece a comprenderlo, como le insinúa Breda.

Pronto, es posible que tenga que empezar a tomar elecciones iguales.

—O—

No vuelven a verse hasta dentro de mucho y, cuando pasa, es obvio que las cosas entre ellos no volverán a ser como antes. Como siempre, se molestan y hablan feo, pero, a decir verdad, el roce se siente seco y, por más que Roy trata de hacer que las miradas de ambos se encuentren, Edward sabe mejor que nunca que eso sería cometer un error garrafal, sobre todo ahora que tiene otras cosas en qué concentrarse.

Igual, le duele tener que alejarse y, cuando Ling y él terminan engullidos por Gula, aparte de en Al, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo mucho que le gustaría haber aprovechado el tiempo, cada instante robado que compartieron y que nunca vieron como el último, puesto que, de haber sido así, habrían sabido disfrutarlo más de lo que lo hicieron.

No vino a éste mundo para ser feliz, sino para cometer error, tras error, tras error…

—O—

El Día Prometido llega más rápido de lo esperado y, al estar cientos de kilómetros por debajo de la ciudad, enfrentando el cuerpo hecho de sombras de Padre, quien balancea a Hohenheim de un lado a otro como si no fuera más que una nulidad, Edward sujeta la mano de un Roy ciego con fuerza antes de pegar la frente a su sien, sin preocuparse por que los ojos de Izumi estén fijos en la escena como los de un halcón sobre su presa.

Esto va a acabar mal, muy mal, pero se asegurará de que sea así para todos y no sólo para ellos: si su destino es ir al infierno, hará todo lo posible por llevarse a Padre y a cuantos homúnculos pueda tras de sí…

—O—

Visita a Mustang y Hawkeye en el hospital, sintiéndose profundamente incómodo al no encontrarse a solas y tener que tragarse sus ganas de tocarlo, de acercarse más, abrazarlo o incluso golpearlo por ser tan imbécil y haberse metido tanto en su ser que la idea de alejarse lo enloquece más de lo que debería.

Hawkeye, que es más lista de que lo Edward le dio crédito antes, alega que necesita tomar un poco de aire, porque estar todo el día en una habitación cerrada la irrita —Edward bromea acerca de que lo que la pone de malas en verdad es saberse atrapada con un inútil como el coronel, que sólo lo deja ser, aunque está seguro de que, por dentro, no hace más que rechinar los dientes—, y, con ayuda de Fuery, sale de la cama, arrastrando a Breda detrás.

Edward se promete enviarle flores y, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, ve a Roy abriendo la boca para decir algo, así que se apresura a interrumpirlo con algo que tiene que dejar salir antes de que lo termine de hacer trisas por dentro:

—Estoy enamorado de ti —decirlo por fin es quitarse un gran peso de encima, porque ha tenido que lidiar con ese conocimiento al mismo tiempo que con todo lo demás y no ha sido fácil.

La cara se le pone caliente y siente el impulso de echarse a caminar por la habitación, como si su amor fuera un fantasma pisándole los talones, pero se mantiene en su sitio, sentado al filo de la cama de hospital, cuyos resortes resultan incómodos bajo su cuerpo, porque el colchón es demasiado delgado para ser médicamente correcto.

Hubo momentos, durante la batalla, en que creyó que lo gritaría sólo para no morirse sin haberlo dicho, pero no tuvo el valor y ahora… ahora es el momento adecuado, cuando ha pasado por tanto ya, que sus sentimientos son insignificantes en comparación, aunque, por el contrario, parezcan del tamaño de planetas.

—Uh… —responde Roy, asintiendo con la cabeza; es la reacción que tiene un individuo al que acaban de decirle que se ha confirmado que es clínicamente estúpido, no que otra persona se abrazaría al diablo con tal de estar a su lado por siempre.

Edward siente lava en el vientre, pero trata de domarla antes de escupírsela en la cara. Sabía que había una posibilidad _grande _de que el sentimiento no fuera correspondido, pero confirmarlo…

Obviamente, Mustang tiene la vista fija en un punto muerto, pero al menos sus pupilas ya no pueden centrarse en él de esa forma horrible de antes, que lo hacía sentir pequeño y banal.

Se estira y le da un puñetazo en el brazo por ser tan idiota.

—No espero que me digas lo mismo, sólo es algo que necesitaba sacar, ya sabes —hace una floritura con la mano, recordando tarde que Roy no puede verla—: para _seguir adelante._

Roy sonríe.

—Pero el sentimiento es mutuo —aclara y el corazón de Edward da un patético salto desde su pecho al suelo, donde no hay otro sitio a donde ir, por lo que debe permanecer ahí, mirando en todas direcciones, como el órgano inútil (emocionalmente hablando) que es.

Vuelve a golpearlo, sólo para liberar ansiedad. Roy se queja. Es obvio que no le gusta la idea de no poder predecir cada vez que lo hará. 

— ¿Y tenías que hacer esa pausa estúpida luego de mascullar como idiota para hacerme sentir un imbécil luego de _atreverme_ a confesarlo? —Reclama, con la mandíbula apretada—. Cambié de opinión y, de hecho, te odio.

Roy ríe. Enserio, es el mejor sonido del mundo.

Y ahora que Al tiene su cuerpo de nuevo, _puedes convertirte en mi todo. _

Exhala y estira la mano por encima de las sábanas de la cama para sujetar los dedos de Roy, quien de inmediato se aferra a él como si fuera un ancla.

—Después de Maes y Maria… creí que en verdad me odiabas, así que pensé que lo mejor sería dar lo nuestro por terminado. Al mismo tiempo, el mundo se volvió demasiado caótico para pensar en trivialidades como el amor —confiesa.

— ¿Cierto? —Él llegó a una conclusión similar, después de todo.

—Pero siento lo mismo. Es gracioso de lo que te percatas mientras la persona que quieres tiene un duelo a muerte con un individuo que ingirió a _Dios _y ni siquiera puedes verlo —Roy se encoge de hombros y Edward sonríe.

—O cuando dicho individuo te oculta la muerte de alguien que era importante para ti y después te hace creer que mató en venganza a otra persona que querías —sus dedos, de carne y hueso, aferran con fuerza opresiva los de Mustang, que sólo le devuelve el gesto, ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo hice pensando que sería lo mejor y, si nos encontráramos en una situación similar de nuevo, volvería a hacerlo —no parece arrepentido en lo más mínimo y Edward sólo puede suspirar al respecto.

Guardan silencio un rato, sólo contentos con compartir el mismo espacio de nuevo, mientras la cálida luz del sol se cuela por la ventana que Edward tiene detrás. Comienza a dolerle la muñeca al tener todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en ella, pero se aguanta.

— ¿Estás ciego-ciego o puedes ver algo?

Roy gruñe y, vaya, extrañaba ese sonido también. Sonríe, aunque sabe que el otro no puede verlo.

— ¡Edward Elric! ¡Uno no va por ahí, preguntándole a la gente qué tan ciega está! Tener algo de modales una vez en tu vida no te mataría.

La sonrisa sólo se vuelve más grande. Se estira por la cama hasta apoyarse contra el pecho del otro. Roy lo abraza y apoya el mentón en lo alto de su cabeza. Edward cierra los ojos y se siente _bien_, por primera vez en muchos días.

—El doctor Marcoh cree que puede arreglarlo con la Piedra Filosofal, pero después de atender a Havoc.

Y, si se trata de la Piedra, no hay promesas a medias, así que es posible que Havoc pueda caminar de nuevo y él, ver.

Siente alivio y ganas de no desperdiciar ni un solo día más de su vida, pero sabe que sigue habiendo una cosa más que debe hacer antes de poder desatarse por completo de las amarras que su estúpido Yo de once años le puso alrededor: ayudar a Al a recuperarse por completo.

—Debo volver a Rizenbul. Allá, Al tendrá una mejor recuperación, estando cerca de casa y eso —casi espera que Roy le exija quedarse o se niegue a soltarlo, pero sólo obtiene un asentimiento.

—Es lógico.

Parpadea un par de veces y mueve la cabeza hasta poder esconder el rostro en el cuello de Roy. Vaya que sería vergonzoso si alguien entrara justo ahora y los viera así, pero, al parecer, Hawkeye ya lo sabe, se lo dijo a Al antes de venir —y lo dejó mudo, porque nunca lo sospechó, lo que sólo lo hizo sentir como todo un ninja de las relaciones— y, si alguien más se entera, ya no importa, porque volver a casa significa dejar el ejército, lo que ya no los ata como superior y subordinado.

Roy le sujeta el mentón, igual que aquella vez que se encontraron en la fuente, y lo atrae, lento. La emoción de recuperar esto hace que el corazón le lata con violencia en el pecho y, cuando sus labios se encuentran, una sonrisa autosuficiente se planta en ellos.

Le hunde las manos en el despeinado cabello negro, exhalando como quien acaba de respirar de nuevo por primera vez tras estar asfixiándose.

—Nunca me diste una verdadera razón de por qué yo —susurra, antes de besarlo de nuevo, en la comisura de la boca.

Mustang murmura por lo bajo, hundiendo los dedos bajo la tela de la camisa blanca de Edward, quien se siente recorrido por el mejor de los cosquilleos.

—Porque nunca la supe. Quizás sólo es que eres _tú _y yo soy _yo_ y hay algo demasiado parecido en nosotros, a la vez que somos muy dispares, que nos atrae como imanes. La primera vez que la idea me cruzó la mente, pensé en volarme el cerebro con un arma, porque, ¿cómo podía pensar en un chiquillo como tú de esa manera? Fue humillante.

Edward abre la boca, ofendido, para replicar con su típica manera, llena de gritos y groserías, pero no quiere romper el ambiente. Le muerde el mentón y lo maldice por lo bajo, mientras Roy sonríe.

»—Sólo… es fácil perderse en ti, Edward. En tus convicciones, tu forma de pensar, tu terquedad para hacer las cosas. Te dije que eres peligroso, sin siquiera darte cuenta. Contagias a la gente de una ansiedad por conseguir algo que podría poner de cabeza a todo Amestris y, de hecho, creo que ya lo hizo. Ni siquiera te percataste de que estabas luchando sólo contra una entidad como Padre mientras todo el mundo te observaba. Eres _grande_… —hace una pausa— internamente.

Ahora sí que lo golpea y se asegura de que duela.

— ¡He crecido mucho los últimos meses, infeliz! —igual, se siente orgulloso por lo que acaba de oír, así que vuelve a besarlo aunque Roy ya no parece tan interesado, después de obtener un golpe que seguro le dejara moretón—. Creo que me gustas porque eres la única persona que ha osado negarme algo, ya sean cosas o verdades. Pienso que, si hubieras estado ahí, _ese_ día, jamás habríamos tenido que pasar por todo esto, Al y yo y, uhm… me agrada no tener que estar en control todo el tiempo.

Roy hace una mueca extraña.

—Básicamente estás diciendo que tienes una vena sadomasoquista, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había notado —dice con saña.

Edward salta fuera de la cama, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a pasear, sintiéndose embargado por una energía renovada que le permitiría correr de aquí a Creta sin detenerse a respirar.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Exclama—, ¡Para mí debería ser _humillante_ querer a un fulano como tú! ¡Eres horrible!

Roy sonríe de nuevo. Edward nunca se acostumbrará al hecho de que sus ojos ya no puedan seguirlo como antes, pero al menos será por poco tiempo —en secreto, espera que se resuelva antes de que se marche, pero ya aprendió la lección acerca de mantener la esperanza en alto en cuanto a ésta clase de cosas: será como tenga que ser—.

Esa es otra promesa entre ellos, aparte de la del dinero y la jamás pronunciada de Edward acerca de volver en cuanto todo esté bien con Al.

Se para junto a la ventana y permite que el sol lo bañe con su calor.

Es un buen día, con un cielo demasiado azul, sin nubes y surcado por aves con un rumbo fijo y sin preocupaciones.

Mira hacia un costado y el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que Roy ya no «observa» el muro que tiene delante, sino que tiene los ojos fijos en él, con ese mismo filo de antes, pero con un toque más etéreo, casi místico, como si pudiera ver a través de él.

…lo cual resulta un poco aterrador.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, no estoy «ciego-ciego» —hace comillas con los dedos al decirlo—, puedo distinguir destellos, principalmente de la luz y el fuego. Y tú siempre fuiste oro, Edward. Incluso ahora.

Rueda los ojos en sus cuencas, queriendo fingir que eso no significa _más_ que cualquier confesión de amor directa, pero se siente cálido por dentro, lleno de esa misma luz que el otro pregona _ver_.

Para él, Roy siempre ha sido el mismo tipo de calma que lo embarga al ver el fulgor de la luna llena, brillando en un cielo oscuro y salpicado de estrellas.

Se alegra —como el estúpido enamorado que es— y hace un esfuerzo porque la posibilidad de un futuro libre de problemas no se le suba a la cabeza —pero ya es tarde y no le molesta—.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya dije arriba, en mi página de Facebook hay mini especiales o cosas así sobre las historias que voy publicando, así que, si quieres ser parte de eso, visítame en:  
Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (recomendaciones, actualizaciones, próximas historias, cosas que me interesan, etc).  
O, si quieres ir más allá:  
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (dedicado, más que nada, a la ecología y el reciclaje).  
¡Sólo los muggles leen una historia y se van sin comentar!


End file.
